Watching You
by Jaden Tao
Summary: Byakuya looses control of his secret feeligs for Rukia. ByakuyaxRukia...I suck at summaries. Yep, this was a oneshot but I felt like writing more to it!
1. Chapter 1

He watched her sleep, breathing lightly, looking deep in thought.

_She looks so peaceful_ he thought,_ if only you could see how beautiful your sister has grown to be, Hisana._

He sighed, remembering his beautiful wife, the sister of the girl before him. Looking out the window, he began reminiscing about his beautiful wife. He closed his eyes; the only image appearing was that of Rukia's face.

His eyes shot open, only to be greeted by the same soft face.

_What's happening to me? I seem to be losing my restraint_ he thought.

She gently turned over in her sleep, her contented face now looking slightly disturbed. A lock of raven hair fell onto her pale face.

His delicate fingers moving on their own, he gently brushed aside the strand. He gently sat down next to her, staring in deep concentration.

He began making a mental comparison between his beloved Hisana (May she rest in peace) and her sister, Rukia Kuchiki.

Staring at her face was like staring at his beloved.

He was suddenly lurched back into reality, realizing that he was only inches away from Rukia's face. Her eyes were now wide open and filled with fear.

"Byakuya-nii-sama" she began, her features turning bright red. He put a finger on her lips, his other hand playing with her hair. She began moving further into the bed, only to have him crawl in next to her. She opened her mouth to speak but words had failed her.

Taking this to his advantage, he kissed her, drawing her breath. He felt her tense in his arms but she soon relaxed, wrapping her fragile arms around him. Finally she drew back.

"Byakuya-nii-sama…why?" she asked.

"You look so much like Hisana. I had you adopted into this family, hoping that I could contain myself. Hoping to restrain these feelings. Forgive me Rukia" he whispered, loosening his obi.


	2. Chapter 2

He removed his kimono, revealing deep scars on his chest. He pulled Rukia close as possible, kissing her passionately. She felt his tongue gently brush her lips, sliding into her mouth. Heart racing, she quickly withdrew.

"Byakuya-nii-sama...I can't do this" she whispered, her voice shaky.

"Why not? Did you not accept when I first kissed you? Why reject me now?" he asked, his voice unusually calm.

"P-p-please...don't" she stuttered, backing up further. Her back hit the cold stone wall.

His lips curled into a crooked smile, realizing her vulnerable position. He moved closer to her, his cold hands brushing the shoulder of the kimono off of her shoulder.

"Stop" she gasped, her face paler than usual. He did the same to her other shoulder, exposing more of her bare, pale skin.

"Was that an order?" he asked, pressing his lips to her neck. He slowly pulled her kimono further down, exposing her.

"Stop!" she repeated, raising her voice. He withdrew, taken slightly aback. He seemed to be at a loss for words. But he didn't seem angry.

"I'm sorry" she said, pulling her kimono back on. She crawled out of the bed and left the room, running towards what seemed like nothing but blankness.

Renji came into Rukia's room, going to investigate, Byakuya assumed. He looked over and saw Byakuya, seeming more than slightly shocked.

"Taichou!" he exclaimed, backing out of the room. His face was bright red and showed his understanding of what happened.

"Renji" Byakuya called.Renji returned to the room, avoiding eye contact. "You didn't see anything" he continued, reaching for his zanpakutō.


	3. Chapter 3

"T-taichou...you wouldn't" Renji stammered.

"Are you saying that because you know, and are afraid that I will?" Byakuya asked. Suddenly he was next to Renji, blankets loosely around his waist, zanpakutō at Renji's throat.

With shaking hands, Renji reached for his zanpakutō, which he couldn't find. Realizing that he must have forgotten it, he fell to his knees in defeat.

"I'm impressed" Byakuya said coldly, "that you made it this far into my house".

"I...I'm..." Renji began, at a loss for words.

"Just this once I'll overlook it. Never mention this, completely erase what you saw from your memory" Byakuya ordered.

"Hai...taichou" Renji replied. Byakuya lowered his zanpakutō, leaving Renji free to leave. Renji remained frozen, slight anger boiling up inside him. He got up and left, going to find Rukia.

He went to all the places she usually went to, still unable to find her. He went to the places she occasionally went, still no luck. He decided to go home and continue his search the next day.

He found Rukia on his way home. She was roaming around the execution grounds aimlessly. She kept on stopping to look at the night sky, as if expecting something.

"Rukia!" he called. She looked at him with no emotion. "Rukia!" he repeated, running towards her.

"What...have I done..." she asked, sounding monotone. It was as if she wasn't sure how to react, as if all emotions were taking over her at once.

"Rukia..." he whispered, unsure of what to say.

"R...renji" she cried. He wrapped a strong arm around her, only increasing her confusion. She broke free of his grasp and began walking away again. This time he didn't follow.

Sango(the great incredible author): gomanassai...this chapter kinda sucked compared to the last chapters...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a normal day in the sixth division. Shinigami pushed by Rukia, rushing in all directions. She quickly glanced around, looking for Byakuya. He was nowhere in sight. Finally a shinigami stopped in front of her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I wish to speak to Abarae Renji" she said.

"Right away!" he exclaimed, bowing and rushing off. He returned minutes later with Renji.

"Rukia!" Renji exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"Renji...I am returning to the human world. I cannot stay here for...personal reasons" she said.

"Byakuya's already turned in his forms of resignation...if that's what you're worried about" he said. She looked at him in disbeleif.

"He...what?" she asked breathlessly.

"He resigned, retired, quit. When I asked why, he wouldn't say. Stubborn as always" Renji explained.

"That's...strange" she said, hoping he wouldn't mention the night before. She turned and began walking away, back toward the Kuchiki manor. She would quickly go and gather her things, then be gone before Byakuya saw her.

When she got home the house seemed fairly empty. She crept into her room and began packing. Byakuya stood at the door silently, hoping she might not notice him.

She turned around, ready to leave, and saw him. She dropped her bags and let out a small scream, trembling fiercely.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. She stayed silent, too afraid to answer. He sat down, gesturing for her to sit down also. She slowly sat down, her legs like jelly.

"Before you leave...allow me to explain" he said, looking deep into her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm a selfish man, Rukia Kuchiki. I have done many things in my past. I live a life of fear, lies, and regret. But last night is something I do not regret. You brought me back to a time I long to go to, when I married your sister. Maybe I acted out of my selfish longings" he explained. She nodded, listening intently.

"At first I thought that I was just being a fool. At first I thought that this meant nothing except that I long for your sister. But I now realize that I love you, Rukia. Not in the way that a brother loves a sister, but in the way that I loved Hisana. The way that I thought I'd never love again. I love you" he continued.

"Byakuya-nii-sama…I…" she began, at a loss for words.

"Please do not say 'nii'. It reminds me of what a mistake this is" he said sternly.

"Yes…Byakuya-sama" she said.

"Remember that you were merely adopted into this family. We are not truly brother and sister, which means that this isn't wrong in that sense. Please consider what I've said before you leave" he said, walking out of her room. She ran after him, watching him leave. He went into his room, noticing that she was following.

"Sit down" he ordered. She obeyed, sitting in total silence. He sat across from her, making her feel nervous.

"I can't love you…what you did to Renji, Ichigo, Ishida, and Ganju…its simply unforgivable" she said.

"I did it out of respect for the family name" he explained.

"You selfish bastard!" she shouted, not thinking of the consequences. With a sudden flash he had her pinned to the wall, looking fierce. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue rashly slid into her mouth, he forced her harder into the wall, he took out his anger in that one heated kiss.

He released her, leaving her stunned. She fell to the ground, trembling.


	6. Chapter 6

"You may go now" he said, returning to his cold, unfeeling self.

"Byakuya-nii-sama" she began.

"Leave" he ordered briskly, turning his back to her.

She stood up and left quickly, afraid to look back. She wasn't sure what she was more afraid of; rejection or seeing that look of longing on his face. Perhaps she was most afraid of him abandoning her.

He watched her leave, feeling nothing but regret. His anger had long since left him, leaving him drowning in his guilt. He wanted to stop her, wanted to apologize, wanted to regret the whole thing. Why had he said that? Why had he confessed so much at one time? And it was all too soon.

She finally fought her fears and looked back, almost instantly regretting it. She saw everything she feared in his eyes. She saw the almost lustful look that still lingered on his face. But covering that, what scared or hurt her even more, was the look of regret that covered all other emotions. His expression, though he didn't say it, made her feel like she had destroyed his life.

He watched her turn around, her purple eyes showing everything that he struggled to hide. Regret was clearly written across her face, a look he was almost expecting. The look made him feel like his actions had changed her, ruined her. Her expression read that she wished she hadn't met him, that she was still in Rukongai.

"I'm sorry" they both said, feeling that those two words weren't enough to help.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" she continued.

"I didn't want to tell you so soon" he confessed.

She began slowly walking towards him, afraid of what might happen next. He took a step closer to her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea from his actions.

They were now only inches away from each other, just staring at each other, not sure of what to do.

_Written at 11 pm! I'm impressed!...and tired…yawn_


	7. Chapter 7

"It's my fault for looking like Hisana" she said, now wishing she wasn't her sister's almost exact replica.

"No. I would love you even if you had nothing to do with Hisana" he insisted, putting a hand on her cheek. Lowering her eyes, she braced herself for another kiss, only to have him gently embrace her.

"You should get some rest" he whispered in her ear, releasing her.

"I'm sorry" she repeated before leaving. That night she had intended on leaving, running away from Byakuya, but she couldn't force herself to do it.

The next day Byakuya received a message from Yamamoto-taichou, requesting an important meeting as soon as possible. He assumed it was because of his reluctance to allow the Shinigami Woman's Society to take pictures of him. That had to be the reason, unless Renji reported him to the Captain Commander.

"Come in" Yamamoto called before Byakuya could knock. He entered the room with slow and thoughtful strides, wanting to still maintain the image of a noble.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto" he said, bowing.

"Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou, I have called you here to discuss your sudden letter of resignation. We have lost three valuable captains and cannot afford to lose any more" Yamamoto explained.

"Sir…" Byakuya began.

"I ask you to remove your letter of resignation. You are one of our best captains, we cannot afford to lose you as well" the Captain Commander continued.

"With all due respect" Byakuya argued.

"This is no longer up for debate. I hereby deny your resignation. You may go now" Yamamoto finished, showing Byakuya to the door.

"Thank you sir" he said, bowing before exiting. As soon as he was out the door he stood face-to-face with Ukitake-taichou. He turned and began walking towards an unused room, gesturing for Byakuya to follow. Closing the door behind them, he turned around with a stern look. Now intimidated, Byakuya returned the icy glare.

"Byakuya Kuchiki-sama, I understand that there seems to be some sort of developing close relationship between you and Rukia. Now I'm not here to discourage you, in fact I wish you both happiness…I just think that this should be said, to clear the air a bit. You and Rukia are in fact _not_ blood related brother and sister, so it is not as much of a sin as you seem to believe. I only ask that you try to be subtle about your blossoming love around Abarae Renji, not that you should be concerned about him being jealous" Ukitake stated.

"Jealous? Why would my fukutaichou be jealous? Such petty human emotions are useless here. He's young and unwise, he'll find other women to love" Byakuya snapped, swiftly exiting.


	8. Chapter 8

When he arrived at the Kuchiki manor, he found Rukia sitting on the porch. Glancing at him, she scurried into the house in an attempt to avoid him.

The moment she stood up, his brisk walk had turned to shunpo. He silently followed her into her room, his presence going unnoticed by her. When she finally stopped, he swept her into his arms, kissing her with pure fury and desire, His tight embrace hardly left room for struggle, although she didn't seem to put up one.

He carried her to the futon, shoving her down with fierceness and amour. Small trembling hands clutched his hair as his lips caressed her neck. He paused, waiting for her reaction, to which she let out a soft mew of disappointment. As he kissed her again, her fingers found their way to his kenseikan, removing it and tossing it to the floor, their clothes soon following.

They became one in an act of love, desire, and passion. Flesh moved upon flesh in rhythm, his name escaped her lips in beautiful breathlessness, they savored this moment of perfection.

It ended with a wave of pleasure, leaving them both breathless. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to drift into sleep, a content look on her face. He enjoyed seeing her like this, although he knew that when she woke up she wouldn't feel like this. She would probably fall back into the routine of trying to ignore and avoid him. He soon followed her into sleep, his thoughts trailing off.

Sun streamed through the window, filling the room with an orange glow. He felt Rukia still next to him, her arms wrapped around him. Eyes slowly adjusting to the morning light, he opened his eyes to see if she was awake.

Violet eyes instantly connected with his, and he was surprised to see she wasn't upset. Her head rested on his shoulder and her finger began circling delicately on his chest. He reached over and touched her cheek, making sure it wasn't just an illusion. She kissed him on the forehead, then on the lips, showing no sign of hesitation.

Was he still asleep? Was his mind playing some kind of trick on him? What had changed her so suddenly? Was this just her way of saying goodbye?


	9. Chapter 9

Gathering the discarded garments, Rukia came upon a folded piece of paper. Slowly and gently, so as not to make a noise, she opened it and read its contents.

She froze in disbeleif, not noticing that the paper slid from her fingers and fluttered to her feet. In a matter of seconds that seemed to be in slow motion, Byakuya was at her side with his arms around her and lips gently caressing her neck.

"What...is...that..." she breathed, indicating the paper on the ground.

The silence was unbearably thick in the air. She turned around slowly, unable to look at his face.

"You- you wanted to resign! Nobody ever resigns! You intended to be brought to the Maggot's Nest!" She hadn't realized that her hands had clenched into fists and were now pounding against his chest in her fit of hysterics.

His hands grabbed her suddenly and his eyes became cold.

"How do you know of the Maggot's Nest?" he demanded, grasping her wrists a bit too hard, "That is classified information."

"You can't" she whispered, her voice strained by tears.

"I am not going to discuss this." He pulled away from her, releasing her now red wrists. She softly rubbed the marks left from his grasp, choosing her next words carefully.

"So...this is it, huh? Is this how it's going to...end? I...I thought you were better than that..."

His eyes flashed with anger, but he quickly recomposed himself.

"I am not going to discuss this" he repeated, with a bit more force. Slipping her white shitagi over her shoulders and grabbing the rest of her clothing, she pushed past him, heading to the door. His hand shot out to stop her and he pulled her into his chest.

"Foolish Rukia...I never claimed to be a better man..." he purred, his breath hot against her ear. Slowly, meaningfully, he ripped the paper into tiny pieces (_incredible author input: Gasp! The trees he's wasting!)_.

"I've made up my mind" he whispered, "And what of yours?"

_The stingy writer has risen from the dead! Yaaaaaaaaay! Sorry it's once again so incredibly short... Gomennassai! Gomennassai! *bows frantically*_


End file.
